The present invention is generally related to radio transceivers and more particularly to an improved transmission-on and radio-on timers for cellular telephones.
In today's market for cellular telephones, reliability is of critical importance. Many methods exist to theoretically estimate or calculate inheritant reliability of cellular telephones. However, there is no practical way of determining the actual reliability of cellular telephones in the field without extensive and costly field trials. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved process and apparatus for measuring the actual reliability of cellular telephones in the field.